


Summer Vacation

by rndmnwierd



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rndmnwierd/pseuds/rndmnwierd
Summary: Coming home from school for the summer; best friends Lapis and Peridot are reunited. However, absence has made the feelings Peridot has only grow and now they're alone in bed together.





	Summer Vacation

Peridot sighed as she settled into bed, feeling the warmth of Lapis behind her. Both were home from college for the summer and had kicked off their reunion with an old fashioned bff sleepover. They watched movies, played games, gossiped about the people from their respective schools, and generally caught up with each other.

Now they were finally going to sleep. 

Or, at least, that was the original plan. Peridot, after two semesters away from her best friend, had finally realized that she had deeper and more meaningful feelings for Lapis Lazuli than just friendship. Sure, they'd had their fair share of drunken kisses in high school, but it seemed it was true that absence made the heart grow fonder.

Peridot hoped Lapis felt the same way. She just needed to get up the courage to roll over and talk to her before they were too sleepy.

Just as she had taken a deep breath to steady her nerves, Lapis shifted behind her and moved to spoon against Peridot's back. The hand sliding around her waist, fingertips drawing across the exposed skin of her belly, sent instant heat throughout Peridot's body. 

She hadn't realized that she'd noticeably tensed until Lapis's voice brushed against her ear, “Is this okay?”

Peridot relaxed by levels, willing her racing heart to calm, “Yeah, it's fine.”

“Good.” Lapis's breath tickled her neck as she lowered her head to rest against Peridot's shoulder and Peridot couldn't stop the full body shiver the sensation elicited.

Now it was Lapis's turn to tense, although she was much quicker to relax. Silence fell between them for a long moment, but Peridot could tell by her deliberate breaths that Lapis was still as wide awake as she was. 

Then, Lapis's nose nuzzled lightly against the place where Peridot's neck met her shoulder. Instead of tensing, Peridot nearly melted, feeling another shudder run through her. 

Sod it all, that was hotter than it had the right to be.

Deciding she very much wanted more of this, Peridot tilted her head up just a bit to give Lapis more room to do that again.

Lapis hesitated, then pressed in closer, tighter, nuzzling again, now letting her lips drag across Peridot's skin. Her breath hitched at the contact, before sighing out as she surrendered herself to Lapis's touch. The fingers at her stomach began to move, trailing against where the waistband of her shorts met her hip, then inward.

Peridot had never hated her baggy pajama bottoms more than in that moment. 

She shifted restlessly, arching into the touch at her waist, trying to encourage that hand to slip beneath her shorts and give her what she needed. She was so focused on that, she didn't notice that Lapis had snaked an arm under her until there was a gentle squeeze on her breast. She let out a surprised moan, pleased, but caught off guard, her attention now solely focused on the way slim fingers teased over her nipples.

Lapis caught the tip between her first two fingers and squeezed, letting it slide free from her grip teasingly. She curled her finger and let her blunted fingernail flick lightly against the erect top, making Peridot jerk in pleasure. Peridot arched eagerly and Lapis filled her palm with her breast, kneading lightly and marveling at how Peridot couldn’t be contained in one hand. She moved to give the other the same attention, teasing her nipple, then squeezing lightly.

Once Peridot was thoroughly distracted, Lapis took the opportunity to sneak under the waistband of her baggy shorts. Peridot gasped at the feeling of fingers brushing lightly over her plain cotton panties, reaching down to cup between her legs. Lapis’s middle finger stroked firmly, pushing between plump lips and rolling over a swollen nub.

Peridot was absolutely wet at this point. Her juices were soaking through her panties and being spread over Lapis’s finger through the fabric, making for a smooth glide along her most sensitive parts. Hips rocking into each motion, Peridot found herself alarmingly close to climax just from this. She tried to convey this to Lapis with quiet pleading, but it mostly just came out in a jumble of words.

Laughing against her ear, Lapis seemed to understand anyway, pushing her hand into Peridot’s panties so that she could touch directly. Peridot bit her lip hard to stifle a loud moan when Lapis’s finger buried itself between her lips. She was merciless, rubbing, circling, flicking from side to side. Peridot had already been close and she could tell this was going to send her over the edge, noises emerging from her throat that had to have been audible from outside the room.

Lapis grabbed Peridot’s hand and directed it behind her, drawing it under her own pajama bottoms and into a wet, slick heat. Peridot had to bite her tongue to keep from cumming on the spot when she realized that Lapis was just as turned on as she was, and that it was all because of her. She stroked gently, getting a feel for the area, then twisted back so she could slip two fingers into Lapis’s entrance.

Gripping her wrist, Lapis groaned and thrust her hips forward, fucking herself on Peridot’s fingers. Peridot was done for; between that, and feeling Lapis’s fingers rubbing her clit firm and fast, she was pushed over her edge and into her orgasm with a silent cry. She throbbed and gushed and bent inward, curling around the place where Lapis’s hand was. Lapis milked her through it, slowing her strokes until they were nice and gentle and Peridot was a shuddering mess.

Once her head cleared, Peridot leaned back and doubled her efforts on Lapis, pushing her fingers in as deep as she could and curling them with each thrust. Lapis’s breathed hitched against her ear and sent aftershocks of pleasure down Peridot’s spine. She was making little grunts and moans that were so far removed from her normal show of dignity that Peridot found herself addicted to them, aiming to draw out as many more of those sounds as she could.

Then, the most pleasant noise of all: Lapis moaned her name in a breathy, desperate manner, just before she shuddered in her own climax. Peridot would remember the way Lapis clung to her and breathed shakily against her shoulder and came apart because of her for the rest of her life.

Eventually, it did end, and Lapis relaxed against her back, Peridot pulling her fingers free with only a bit of trouble and leg trembling. Without even thinking, Peridot brought her fingers to her lips and sucked the wetness off, not even noticing Lapis’s shock at the action until her breast was squeezed.

Blinking in surprise, she looked up and noticed wide blue eyes watching her intently. Peridot paused, then, on impulse, reached down to tug Lapis’s wet fingers up to her lips and repeat her cleaning, making sure to run her tongue around the length of Lapis’s middle finger until she gasped. 

Her nipple was tweaked firmly, making her jump and Lapis laugh breathlessly, “So eager to start round two?”

Peridot shivered at how husky and needy Lapis’s voice was. “Maybe without clothes this time,” she challenged, watching her eyes widen and a grin spread over Lapis’s face.

“Consider it done.”

Peridot considered that perhaps this meant that Lapis also had feelings for her as well. She resolved to talk to her about it in the morning, when they both weren’t so indisposed.


End file.
